It is desirable to use hand-held powered devices to trim weeds, grass, edgings, bushes, and the like for maintaining natural areas. One type of handled device is a weed trimmer powered by an engine opposite a cutting end, while those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of this disclosure will recognize a variety of similar handheld devices having any type of shaft, or the like, opposing an engine, motor, or similar heat generating assembly.
Classical handheld motor devices present heat concerns generated from motor/engine heat and sparks and the like, particularly when used for extended periods of time. Further, traditional methods and devices present ergonomic issues and fail to provide proper and efficient safety orientation and particular during prolonged use.
Therefore, Applicant desires systems and methods for hand-held powered devices and armrest heat shields, without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.